I didn't will a killer
by OnzeElevenElf
Summary: [Aventures] Chaque acte entraîne des conséquences. Certaines sont plus grave que d'autre... OC présent/deathfic (T parano)


La cause de ce texte? Une certaine personne à poster un fluffy... Et j'y suis pas habituée. Aventures et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul le griffon et son maître sont ma création. Et, pour être honnête, Grunleck, Shin, Théo, Bob et Eden n'apparaissent pas beaucoup.

* * *

 **Sans mentir, je ne sais te reconnaître**

Le griffon au plumage roux planta ses yeux d'or dans l'iris verdoyante de son maître. Avait-il bien entendu? Il devait... tuer? Sa nature était de protégé, pas ça. Mais s'il désobéissait... Qui sait si la cicatrice qui lui barrait l'œil serait la seule? Le griffon sortit de la grange où il était caché. S'il le fallait...

 **Tu n'es plus celui qui me vit naître**

Il avait perdu son ami. Son maître avait vu la fin de son aimée... Et il avait changé. Trop pour le pauvre griffon. Cette peine, cette douleur, cette colère,... Ce n'était pas celui qui l'avait élevé. Celui qui l'avait élevé n'était pas violent. Il était calme et sage. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas son meilleur ami.

 **Mon cœur sent une absence**

Il manquait au ami lui manquait. Et s'il acceptait, c'était dans l'espoir de le retrouver. Si son maître retrouvait le sourire... Il reverrait à nouveau son sourire, entendrait à nouveau ses rire. Il partirait le cœur léger, malgré son honneur bafoué. Oui, c'était ça, il allait le ramener. Et puis il partirait.

 **Lorsque tu cries vengeance.**

Plus il progressait, plus il se demandait s'il faisait bien. Mais il voulait revoir son frère de cœ revoir une dernière fois. Même si le paladin, le nain, l'archer, le pyromage et la louve devait y passer. Il ne pouvait pas abandonné son ami... Et il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

 **Je sens d'ici ton cruel désespoir**

Il piqua une première fois, visant l'archer qui était de garde. Shin n'eu pas le temps de crier que déjà les serres du fauves se plantèrent dans sa chair. Il s'approcha ensuite du nain et de la louve. Les serres fatale du griffon s'abattirent sur Eden et Grunleck, accompagnées du bruit de métal cassé. Bob et Théo se réveillèrent en sursaut et restèrent interdits devant les trois cadavres.

 **Petit à petit, tu sombres dans le noir**

Le griffon fonça sur le mage mais fut intercepter par la lame du paladin. Il se tourna vers l'humain et pinça son bras grâce à son bec. Ce dernier hurla. Le fauve sentit de la chaleur. Lâchant sa prise, il tourna la tête pour vois les flammes naissantes dans les mains du demi-démon. Sans hésiter, il sauta, réussissant à l'achever.

 **Pour toi, j'ai daigné y suis aller**

Il se tourna vers l'inquisiteur et fut surpris de le voir se vider de son sang, un bras en moins. Les yeux de ce dernier surprirent le fauve. Tristesse et désespoir. Comme son maître. Mais pas de colère. Il semblait attendre... Attendre qu'on le tue. Le griffon exauça son dernier vœu, malgré le dégoût qu'il s'inspirait lui-même.

 **Dans le sang, je me suis baigné**

Le griffon regarda la patte avec laquelle il l'avait achevé. Non, non, il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas être un tueur. Non, il voulait juste le ramener. Mais ce qu'il était obligé de faire ne serais-ce que pour l'espérer... Le griffon se dégouttait lui-même. Son titre de protecteur bienveillant, il ne le méritait plus.

 **Car de mon coeur tu es le frère**

Mais qui ne ferait pas tout pour retrouver sa famille? Le griffon voulait juste retrouver son frère de cœur. Et il espérait qu'il pourrait le rejoindre une dernière fois. Juste une fois, le revoir comme il était. Avant.

 **Et que je comprends ta colère**

Le griffon était en colère contre lui-même. Oui, il aurait sans doute ressentit la même chose si l'être le plus cher à ses yeux avait perdu la cette tuerie, c'était trop pour lui. Il n'aurait jamais du... Jamais.

 **Mais pourquoi les éliminés?**

Et puis, qu'est-ce qui avait poussé son maître à tant changer? Lui qui était toujours gentil et serviable? Pourquoi avait-il fait en sorte qu'il se déteste? Car oui, le griffon se détestait. Il avait des morts inutiles sur la conscience. Tout ça pour lui. Juste pour lui. Pour le retrouver.

 **Le paladin à voulu la sauver**

Et pourquoi son ami avait-il tellement tenu à les voir disparaître. Si le paladin avait mal calculé son coup, ce n'était pas sa faute. Ce n'était celle de personne si son bouclier était mal placé. Mais son ami le détestait depuis. Et sa haine se portait jusqu'à ses compagnons de voyage.

 **Malheureusement, il a échouer**

Pourtant, le paladin n'avait rien fait de mal... Mais la mort l'avait pris sous son aile. Son regard hanterait à jamais le griffon. Pourquoi le destin devait-il se montrer si cruel? Pourquoi? Pourquoi devait-il être un tueur?

 **Comme ses amis l'avaient deviné.**

Il tenait les amis de l'inquisiteur pour responsables. Ils n'avaient pas su l'arrêter. Et maintenant, eux aussi étaient morts. Ce n'étaient même pas des proies... Ils ne le méritaient pas. Mais pour revoir son sourire, il ferait n'importe quoi.

 **Pour toi, ma dignité j'ai perdu**

Il arriva à nouveau dans l'étable. Il regarda son maître, ne cachant pas le dégoût qu'il s'inspirait à lui-même. Un visage froid lui répondit. Où était son sourire? Pourquoi ne le retrouvait-il pas? Il avait fait tout ça pour lui...

 **Et tout cinq se sont tu.**

Le paladin et ses quatre compagnons étaient morts pour rien? Le griffon était un meurtrier? Son souhait ne sera jamais réaliser? Où était passé son maître, son frère, son ami? Où était passé son compagnon de jeu? Où était-il sous cette carapace de chagrin?

 **Te reconnaitrais-je un jour,**

Il avait changé pour toujours. Le griffon s'était montrer aveugle. Il avait espérer... C'était tout ce qu'il désirait... Mais il s'était trompé. Il avait échoué à lui rendre le sourire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

 **Toi dont j'ai connu les amours?**

Son maître ne retrouverait jamais le sourire. Alors sa vie ne servait plus à rien. Il leva l'une de ses pattes et se griffa profondément. L'image du paladin lui revint en mémoire. Il ignorait pourquoi mais, à cet instant, il savait que c'était lui qu'il aurait du servir. Il ne voulait pas être un tueur.


End file.
